


My Mistakes

by foxy_johnlocker



Series: First Loves [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward First Times, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Crossdressing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Marijuana, Orgasm Delay, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, he will more later, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9740804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_johnlocker/pseuds/foxy_johnlocker
Summary: Adorable, innocent John feels the glow of first loves as he tiptoes into sex with his first boyfriend Alex. But the world seems to be tearing them apart more the closer they become.





	1. Starry Cheeks

John Laurens and Alex Hamilton were lounging lazily on Alex's bed, basking in their love and enjoying doing nothing with someone more than they ever had before. They were kissing, first a long, passionate kiss that turned into loving smaller smooches that made John blush and Alex giggle. In short, they were in love for the first time and it was electric in the softest way possible.

They lay there, the blanket bunched by their feet, holding hands and looking up at the ceiling blissfully.

"What're you thinking about?" asked John.

"You. And homework. And the vastness of the universe."

"Homework?"

"Yeah. Finals week. I still need to study for that English final," Alex groaned.

"Babe, you're going to do amazing. You have a better command of the English language than most of the teachers at this school," John reassured him.

"No, I do need to study. Because Mr. Tan is such an idiot so he won't grade me properly."

"Don't worry about it."

Then they were silent for a few minutes. "Kiss me again," John muttered finally. Alex gladly complied, running one hand through his boyfriend's hair and placing the other firmly on his back. He noticed the soft fabric of John's t-shirt and mumbled into the kiss, "Can I take this off?"

John hesitated for a moment, blushed, grinned - and said, "Yeah, sure." He started slipping the shirt off himself but Alex, ever the chivalrous boyfriend, placed a quick kiss on his lips and took both their shirts off. John's defined abs and cute chub never failed to take his breath away, and he buried his nose in John's hair and whispered, "You're so perfect, sweetheart. So gorgeous. I love you." He breathed in the scent of John and wondered how he could have gotten so lucky.

"I love you too, baby," John sighed, holding his Alex close and running his hands across his back. "Love you so much, beautiful boy." They continued cuddling for quite a while when Alex felt John's bulge against his leg. He was pleasantly surprised, since John was usually very reserved in that sense (while Alex was kind of a slut, he had to admit).

_I guess he can't help it. And all this is pretty sexy._

Alex decided he might as well go for it and see where it got him. He started kissing down John's chest, ravishing every inch of his boyfriend's skin. John's breath hitched as he got closer to the waistband of his pants and Alex laughed against his skin. "Eager?"

"Hm. Yeah." John was a little nervous, he had to admit, since he wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen that night, but he trusted Alex to be respect his boundaries and make him feel safe. And despite everything, he did have that fluttery feeling in his stomach, the one he got when they had their first kiss.

_And that was damn fantastic. So this will be too._

Alex just paused for a minute when he reached John's pants, taking his time, hugging John's hips and squeezing his ass just a little. At length, he asked, "Can I suck you?" Alex valued his directness when it came to sex, but he hoped and prayed it wouldn't be a turn-off for John. After all, this would be their first time together. It would be magical and so intimate. Alex couldn't wait to have his lips wrapped around John's cock, licking and sucking as he heard John's moans getting louder and louder.

_Please say yes._

John laughed nervously, but even through his jeans Alex could see his cock twitch a little. "Yeah, ok," he said, taking a deep breath as Alex started to slowly and methodically take off John's pants.

_Damn._

He was gorgeous, and not just his cock (which was pretty big, Alex noted as blood rushed to his own length). John's legs were muscular and sexy, and there was a smattering of freckles on his stomach that was just so cute.

Alex decided to tease John a little more and sucked a hickey into the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. He looked up to see his boyfriend biting his lip, flushed so his freckles were barely visible, and muttered, "You look so gorgeous like that." He licked over the spot where he had made the mark and felt John trembling under his touch. "So gorgeous," he said again. "I love you so much."

He paused again, looking up at his lover and stroking his thigh reassuringly. "You nervous, babe?"

"A little."

"Ok. It's gonna be ok. I've sucked lots of dick before. But just tell me when to stop and I will, alright?" Alex came up again to kiss him soundly.

"Alright."

"Well then, brace yourself." And he started mouthing up John's shaft slowly, savoring the feeling of his love's hard member against his lips.

"God, Alex..." John sighed, slipping one hand into Alex's hair.

Alex put his mouth on the head and slowly bobbed up and down, going lower and lower. He kept one hand firmly on John's gorgeous ass, squeezing it every now and then and moaning around John's cock every time he did at the slight give and lovely firmness.

_This is what you get when you date a member of the cross-country team. Hell yeah. The boy's got an ass._

Alex used the other hand to caress the parts of John he didn't have in his mouth. He was taking more and more.

A little concerned but also very turned on, John asked, "Are you gonna take all of me?"

Unwilling to take his boyfriend out of his mouth, Alex just looked up seductively and smiled around John's cock. He continued licking and sucking until he was all the way down, nose nestled in John's pubes, and just stayed there for a moment, relishing in the feeling. Then he pulled off a little, teasing, and John couldn't help but buck up into his mouth. It was uncomfortable, but Alex was thrilled that he was pleasuring his baby, and anyway, it was probably his first blowjob so his eagerness was understandable.

_I wonder if he likes dirty talk?_

Alex pulled off completely, at which John whimpered desperately. "You can't even stay still for me, can you? It's just too good, you have to fuck my mouth to get yourself off." John's heavy breathing was as good an indicator as any that it was working. "How about you let me do the fucking, baby. Would you mind if I fingered you a little?" He said it so innocently, but John was overwhelmed by sensations of surprise, curiosity, arousal, and anxiousness wash over him.

"If you what?" John was breathless, caught up in the sheer novelty of it all, trying to catch up with everything he was feeling.

"Fingered you. You know..." Alex deliberately put a finger in his mouth to get it wet, sucked on it for a moment, then started circling John's hole with it. "Is that ok?"

"Oh! Holy shit. Yeah. I've never done that before... Fuck!"

_So he is a talker in bed. I thought so. Guess he was just nervous before._

Alex waited just a moment to make sure John was 100% ok with it, then, not making a big fuss, he slipped the finger in him, causing John to cry out.

_This feels weird. Do I like it? It's alright. Oh! Oh, holy fuck, he's hitting my spot, that's what that feels like. Oh God!_

Alex, encouraged by John's moans of pleasure, took his cock back in his mouth, going all the way down right away this time. He started bobbing up and down faster, feeling John nearing his climax. Soon John was grinding down onto Alex's finger and thrusting up into his mouth almost simultaneously. Torn between the pleasure, he was a moaning mess, his movements becoming stuttering. It became nearly unbearable as he thrust his cock in and out of Alex's mouth relentlessly, desperate to reach his climax. He felt the pleasure building, running up his spine as warmth started to pool in his stomach. "Oh my God, Alex, harder! Please! I'm so... close, Alex! Shit! Yes, oh-" John let out a strangled cry as he came into Alex's mouth, his whole body shaking with the strength of the orgasm. Alex swallowed it all, milking John through it and pumping the spurts of white down his throat. It was breathtaking for both of them, a completely new feeling better than anything they'd ever done before.

_Well, not completely new. I don't know how many dudes I've fucked since I started high school._

But this was different. This was John. His baby. His boyfriend. The sweet, innocent boy whose mind he had just blown. And now he was breathless, flushed, his skin shiny with sweat, and asking Alex if he wanted him to reciprocate.

"What?" Alex hadn't been listening.

"This is the part where I go down on you, right?" John was laughing. He had no idea how to give a blowjob, but in this moment he didn't care. All he knew was he wanted to make the best impression possible on Alex so they could someday go further. Because he had no words to describe how amazing that had felt, and he needed to somehow repay his lover for it.

"No, you don't have to do that, baby," Alex reassured him, knowing it would probably be a god-awful blowjob, especially when John was this wrecked. But John insisted on returning the favor, so Alex unbuckled his pants and sort of half-kneeled on the bed to give John easy access.

Alex's cock took John's breath away. He held it experimentally, feeling its warmth and hardness. He was at a loss for what to do, so he tried putting his lips on the head and sort of twisting.

"Aah," Alex hissed, and not in a sexy way. "Teeth, babe. Ouch." He pulled John's head away gently and told him, "Listen, I don't think today is the day. Don't take this the wrong way, you were great and I had so much fun. But I know this is new for you and I don't want to rush it. I think I'll give you some tips another day. Just enjoy the moment and don't worry about me." Alex kissed John reassuringly and passionately. "Was this your first blowjob?"

"Well, I had a 'girlfriend' in middle school..." John laughed, making air quotes. "But I didn't come."

_I barely remember those days when I thought I was straight._

Alex and John regularly laughed their asses off at fake straight John anecdotes, as they did now. "It was nothing like this," John said warmly through chuckles, giving Alex a soft peck on the lips. Lying in each others' arms breathless and content for quite a while, Alex noticed John had drifted off into a nap.

_He's adorable when he's sleeping._

He watched him for a while, not in a creepy way, just a loving, caring, enthralled, in love way. Looking at his cheeks fondly, he started tracing patterns across the freckles, connecting the dots into little hearts. John mumbled something and shifted in Alex's arms. Alex started running his hands over his stomach, also freckled adorably.

_I fucking love John's freckles._

Alex got up and noticed he felt a little sweaty and sticky. He went to take a shower and jerk himself off quickly to take care of his own situation, still hard from being nestled against post-blowjob naked John and swimming in the smell of sex. It was nothing special, just your typical shower handjob, but Alex didn't care because John had had an amazing orgasm and that was all that mattered to him. He did some studying until John came up behind him, still not wearing anything and a bit groggy, wrapped his arms around Alex's neck, and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"Hey. Hey, thanks, Alex, that was amazing. It was... it blew my mind. I hope it was ok for you too... I'll study up on how to give a blowjob..."

Alex laughed. "I can teach you."

"Did you come now? I could still-"

"I got myself off in the shower, don't worry about me. I'm glad you liked it."

John still felt bad and tried to discern any sound of disappointment in Alex's voice, but he couldn't.

He's so supportive and sweet. My baby.

"It's almost nine," John remarked. "You hungry?"

"Can you make something? Pasta?" Alex asked, still working on his homework. "Did you call your dad?"

"Yeah, I said I'd be sleeping over. If that's okay."

"Yeah, of course, baby. I'll come and help in a sec, I just need to finish drafting this argument."

"Ok. Debate club?"

"Yeah."

John put on his underwear and sweatpants and started cooking the pasta in Alex's small kitchen. He always enjoyed having the time away from adults when he spent time at Alex's flat, although he wondered whether Alex got lonely when no one was around. For him, though, it was perfect, so long as his parents didn't find out about their relationship. Sometimes he worried they were suspicious, at times like this when he had time to think about how much he hated his family and loved his Alex, times when he could be pretending that they had moved in together and everything was ok but instead he was worrying about their future.

Alex came up behind him as he stirred the pasta, circling his arms around his waist and slipping one just under the waistband of his pants. He kissed his shoulder. "Love... are you ok?"

"Thinking about mom and dad."

"It's ok. I've got you. You're here with me." And Alex held him even tighter until he felt better. They ate the pasta together while watching late night shows until they were bored and then they kept watching for a while because both of them were too lazy to turn it off. They fell asleep together on the sofa, leaving the dishes for the next, undoubtedly hectic morning.


	2. Dinner Date Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is getting long af and I need to update so here y'all go... hope you like it ^-^ sorry for the cliffhanger lolz

John woke up in Alex's arms. He blinked a few times, saw Alex's chiseled sleeping face above him, and felt his stubble against his forehead. He closed his eyes again. A few peaceful minutes later, Alex woke him with a jolt.

"Fuck! It's late! We have to get to class!" He rather rudely pushed John off his lap and got up frantically, checking the time on his phone. "7:15. Okay. We can make it. Let's just get dressed and skip breakfast and-" Alex was already running to his room for clean clothes, while John still stood by the couch in a daze. He checked his own phone. 7:16. If they drove quickly, they could get going at 7:40, which was fine. Soon, Alex dragged him into his whirlwind of getting ready, throwing one of his debate competition shirts at him and urging him to gather his schoolwork from the night before. Papers fell and scattered, were picked up with jittering fingers and stuffed a little recklessly into a backpack. At last they were standing at the door, looking a little disheveled but overall fine, and sharing a kiss of accomplishment.

"We did it," John laughed, holding his boyfriend's hips close to his own and kissing him again.

"We did, thank god. Next time we won't be such lazy asses and forget to set an alarm."

"No," John agreed. They kissed. It turned a little rough. Alex started moving them towards the living room wall, taking control of John's body.

"Is this good?"

John moaned softly into the kiss. His hips started circling on Alex's a little, but the younger boy pinned him against the wall.

"We can't. We're already late."

John groaned louder this time. "Please, Alex, we have ten minutes. You just made me feel so amazing last night, I want to do that again, but so that we both cum this time. We can finish if we hurry..."

Alex checked the time. "Well... alright. Then get your fucking pants off." They both pushed their pants to their ankles - there was no time to take them off all the way - and started grinding against each other as hard as they could, both their dicks already almost completely hard.

"A-Alex," John whispered, his heart racing at the intense pleasure and desperation to come that was already consuming him.

_I need to come. If I don't soon, I'll have a hard on all day. Oh- God!_

"Alex, do you have lube? We-"

"No time," Alex cut him off and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. He brought his hand down to their cocks and gripped them as they rubbed against each other, breathing in sharply at the added friction and pressure.

John broke away from the kiss. "Hurry," he cried, hips snapping up uncontrollably, precum dripping out of his slit and lubricating their movements against each other. He brought his own hand down to his length, hastening his climax by rubbing his slit. "Oh..." he sighed, throwing his head back at the raw, almost burning pleasure. He could feel his orgasm just out of his reach and he quickened his movements, trying to reach it. "Alex... I'm close... Fuck, you're so good..." he muttered as Alex started jacking off both of their cocks in earnest. The filthy sounds were making him crazy for more, crazy for release.

John's eyes were lidded and he wasn't paying much heed to anything but the need to come, but Alex was watching his lover in awe, admiring the small beads of sweat gathering on his forehead and his parted lips, swollen from kissing and biting, moaning out Alex's name from time to time. John's hair was curling even more with the exertion of his relentless thrusting against Alex's cock. The pleasure burned more and more, and finally, Alex leaned in to nibble and mouth at John's ear and whisper, "Come for me, baby boy."

John let loose, stars flooding across his vision as spurts of white covered his cock and Alex's hand. The sudden slickness soon sent his boyfriend over the edge, and he cried out as he shot his load into his hand as well. His whole body shook as he came and came, holding John's body and both of their cocks, milking out the last aftershocks of their orgasms.

They made it to school just as the bell rang.

 

Around two weeks later, for the first time since at least Christmas, the sun was shining, although a chilly wind was ferociously chasing the clouds across the deep blue sky. John had nothing planned and was still in his pajamas at noon when he got a text from his boyfriend.

A. Ham: It's lovely out. Would you do me the honor of going to dinner with me, beautiful?

John blushed, giggling lightly at his phone screen.

JohnnyTurtlez: Yes of course, my love

A. Ham: I'll pick you up at 4 for a walk in the park

A. Ham: Dress up baby ;)

JohnnyTurtlez: You're such a gentleman!

A. Ham: Anything for you, darling

John paused.

_Should I send this? I don't want to worry him. But he ought to know..._

JohnnyTurtlez: Thank God you're taking me out of this hellhole. It's an especially Jesus-y day at home today

A. Ham: I'm sorry. Keep on holding out, I'll come get you soon :)

JohnnyTurtlez: Can't wait :)

 

Alex came early. He knew when John complained about his conservative family, he wasn't kidding, and he couldn't stand to think about him unhappy. He waited in the car outside for a few moments, then got out and knocked. He hated that he could hear yelling from inside.

At last John came out, wearing tight jeans and some band t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, the only one he had that could pass as remotely cool.

"Hey, dude," Alex greeted him, giving him the least gay slap on the back he could when he saw John's mother watching disapprovingly out of the corner of her eye from the kitchen. He gave her a friendly but uninvasive smile. Alex being quite a likable person on first impression, she smiled back.

Alex and John headed back to the car. "You look very nice," Alex said once the doors were closed. The car was by no means fancy, but Alex drove fast and reckless, making both boys' hearts race a little and giving them a sense of class.

"Sorry, I couldn't really dress up without my mom seeing, but I brought some stuff to put on when we get there," John said sweetly.

"Well, I'm excited to see it." Alex stepped on the gas. He had gotten his license only recently, and now, driving his boyfriend to a romantic dinner, he felt like the hottest shot around. But he wasn't prepared for what John had in store for him.

 

When they got to the park, John requested that he have ten minutes in front of the car's small mirror without Alex watching. "I really wanted to do that thing where I step out of the house and your jaw just drops and I look really nice and you offer me your arm like a gentleman..." he pouted. "But we couldn't, I know," John quickly added.

"Take your time, my love," Alex said simply and kissed John's lips one more time before going to wait on a park bench in anxious anticipation.

John had borrowed some of his sister's makeup and watched enough makeup tutorials in his 16 years that he felt at least moderately optimistic about wearing makeup on the date. He started with a pink lipstick to test the waters, although somehow makeup gurus always did that last. With that having gone quite well he embarked on a light and slightly sparkly eye look.

_It looks fine. It really does. Alex won't notice, and I can cover that up with eyeliner._

The eyeliner came out thick, but very sexy and dramatic. John was satisfied. He was about to decide that was enough when he caught a glimpse of his frizzy hair in the mirror. He started doing a small dutch braid down one side of his head and decided on a ponytail with two braids. He took one last look at himself and, as a finishing touch, slipped into his sister's hoeiest pair of heels.

_I gotta make sure Alex is watching when I step out._

"Alex!"

"Can I look?"

"Mm-hmm..." John couldn't seem to hide his stupid grin, although he was trying for a pout, as he stepped out of the car. The heels were a little wobbly, the makeup a little uncomfortable, but he felt beautiful and he loved it.

Alex bit his lip.

_Hot damn, my boyfriend is sexy._

He walked over and casually pushed John against the hood of the car a little and kissed him until he couldn't breathe, both hands on his ass. They only broke apart when a cranky old lady who was walking by yelled, "Get a room, you two!"

"Fuck you!" Alex was quick to yell, then escaped in the other direction. John followed as fast as he could in the high heels.

"Wait, Alex!"

"Oh shit, you're wearing heels?"

John laughed, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, they're Martha's."

"They look great, babe." Alex smiled, waiting. After a moment, he said quickly, "Can you hurry a little bit?"

"Well, I'm sorry! You try walking in them!" John exclaimed, mostly feigning his exasperation.

"Never said you had to," Alex smirked, taking his boyfriend's hand.

 

They had a lovely walk in the park and then got a table at a nice, if crowded, Italian restaurant. They had been excited to get a table outdoors, but it was full so they had to settle for a table towards the back next to the bathrooms.

"This is nice too," John said, more to himself than to Alex. "Thank you for taking me here," he added as he turned to his boyfriend a little more.

"Oh, it's nothing," Alex said, putting his hand on John's across the table. "I want to do everything a couple has ever done. Go on dates, see movies, have dinner, fuck..."

John blushed intensely and busied himself with the menu.

"Is that ok?" Alex asked after a minute, still looking over at John with concern to make sure he wasn't going too far.

_Nothing could be worse than losing my baby over something so avoidable. I need to be careful, he's still innocent._

"Oh! Um... yeah. Anytime... that's fine."

Alex thought it was a bit unenthusiastic considering they were talking about sex, but the blowjob had gone well and so had the morning semi-sex, so he figured he was still good to go.

They ordered and got their food fairly quickly. It was good, nothing unexpected, and both boys were content to spend the evening with their favorite person.

"I feel like my lipstick's coming off," John said as he was finishing his spaghetti, annoyed. "I'm not used to wearing it."

"No, you look amazing." On an impulse, Alex leaned in, his voice barely above a whisper and hoarse. "I've been fantasizing about you all night, leaving lipstick kisses on my bare chest. Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes."

John hardly had time to protest as Alexander just got up and strode to the men's bathroom. He was left at the table, trying to finish his food and prepare himself for whatever was going to happen in the bathroom.

Whatever John had attempted to do, he hadn't done that. When he walked over to the bathroom door, he was shaking a little, but also extremely aroused. He knocked softly, looking around to make sure no one noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"Come in," he heard Alex say seductively. He was sitting on the closed toilet seat stark naked, his form dimly lit in the run-down bathroom. John's eyes were drawn to his length. It was already fully hard and dripping precum onto his stomach. John sucked in a sharp breath, closing the door almost mechanically behind him. He could feel his blood rushing south. Was he going to lose his virginity in the bathroom of an old Italian restaurant?

_That's hot. Oh, god damn, that's hot._

"So..."

"Sit down, sweet thing." Alex patted his lap. There was a glint in his eye. John walked over to him.

"Do you want me to...?" He motioned to his pants.

"No, just sit down, you look so good," Alex murmured and pulled John's lips down into a long kiss, keeping a hand on his neck possessively. John moaned into the kiss, already getting all hot and bothered. He leaned down to kiss all over Alex's slender torso, admiring it as he went, watching how goosebumps formed on the skin when he gave it little kitten licks and nips.

"Keep going, baby," Alex hummed, cupping John's ass and giving it a rough squeeze.

John left kisses on his collarbone, drinking in his boyfriend's manly scent. He ghosted his hands down Alex's chest and started stroking his cock gently.

"That's right, don't stop..." Alex brought his own hand down to John's pants and undid the fly, pushing them down just far enough, slowly taking John's length out, and starting to stroke. After a while, he pushed John's hand away from his cock, choosing only to pleasure his boyfriend and not vice versa. He started pumping John just enough to drive him crazy, only using his fingertips and sliding up and down at a maddening speed. He gave him a little bit of palm after a moment, causing John to sigh in relief.

"Alex..." John whimpered, already hot and aching. "Harder, I need it, give it to me, please..." John wiggled his hips toward Alex's cock in the hopes of motivating him to speed up, but instead, he gave John's ass a light slap and then held his hips down firmly.

"Please give me more-"

"Shh," Alex soothed him, keeping up his teasing movements. "Give me a little kiss." As John leaned over to kiss his lips, Alex pushed his head down to his cock. John kissed it briefly and came back up. There was a smear of precum on his lips. He licked it off, relishing the salty taste like nothing he'd ever tasted before.

After a few moments of silence, the bathroom getting hot and stuffy, Alex whispered, "John, are you gonna cum?"

"Y-Yes," he sighed, "Just-"

Suddenly, Alex stopped stroking and pushed John off his lap. "Well, we can't do it here," he muttered, starting to put his clothes back on. "Let's go finish our dinner, that was fun, baby, thank you."

"What!? You're not gonna let me cum? Please, Alex, I'll-" John tried to grab Alex and shoved him against the wall, grinding against him a little feebly as he was already overstimulated but not enough for release. He was sweating. His eyes stung a little. "Touch me," he choked out.

Alex grabbed John's arms with one hand and pushed them down. "Baby, we can't have sex in a restaurant, that's dirty. Now come outside in a few minutes once you've cleaned yourself up. Safeword is lipstick from now on." He started moving towards the door as he put on his shirt.

John thought about this.

_Should I use the safeword? I do need to come, badly, but I trust Alex to make this great, and I do need to get my mind off things. Ugh- I can't believe I have to go to that rally- Okay, never mind, this is good._

He breathed in. Picked up his shirt.

_I need to wait to orgasm so all I'm thinking about is coming. I can wait, I can make Alex happy._

"You good?" His boyfriend was about to leave.

"Yeah." John laughed weakly. "Thanks. That was really good."

"You little slut." Alex chuckled, but lingered to make sure that was okay.

_Oh shit, I'm getting way too kinky. He's practically still a virgin, I need to keep it vanilla... But he seems to like it. I guess he has a lot he'd like to not think about._

John moaned a little in response, and Alex was satisfied. He walked out of the stall a little uncomfortable given his throbbing and unsatisfied dick and sat back down at the table. John soon joined him, looking quite flustered. His eyeliner was a little uneven, but John had done his best to fix it in the bathroom mirror, and his hair was forming tighter ringlets, coated in sweat, but he was quite sure Alex was only enjoying his outfit more post-sex the way he kept eyeing his blushing cheeks and biting his lip every time John's breath came out a little short.

 

They split the check per John's insistence and drove back to a slightly darker corner around a block away from the wealthy Laurens residence. The boys climbed into the backseat, moving papers and empty soda cups (because if there was one thing Alex couldn't do, it was cleaning up), and began a rather leisurely makeout session given the two were both tormented by their aching cocks. After a while, they got impatient and both stripped, Alex now lying above John and kissing him with every ounce of love he felt for him.

"Please... Alex, please-"

"We have to wait."

"I can hold it, just give me some, I need it..."

"Baby, you're too close, I don't want you coming before I have my fun," Alex cooed, stroking John's hot cheek. "Can you do that for me?"

"Please, just one touch, I swear I could come from just one touch," John moaned, whimpering after every word as arousal took over his senses. Every touch was one that should have been on his cock, every stroke on his cheek or his ass drove him wild while his aching hardness was leaking, flush against his stomach.

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Just one touch?"

_Goddamn, that would actually be really hot. Can he really come from one more touch?_

"Yes, Alex," John begged, his whimpers filling the car. "Please..."

"Well, you're asking very nicely," Alex said and slowly moved down towards John's length. He could practically feel the heat, the need in John's every move. Slowly, maintaining eye contact with his John, he engulfed John's whole cock in his wet heat.

John practically melted. He sighed in relief, groaning and thrusting up into Alex's mouth weakly, his body practically sparkling with the feeling of Alex's mouth suckling on his cock, giving him the friction he longed for. He felt the tension in his stomach building fast, and whined in desperation as Alex promptly pulled off.

"Alex!" he yelled, arching his back, but Alex pinned his hips down. He was striving for some kind of touch as the whole world seemed to tingle around him, the feeling too strong.

"One touch, baby," Alex mumbled, smirking and coming up to kiss him.

Tears sprang to John's eyes. "No, no, Alex, I can't wait, please let me come, I have to come, you can't do this to me..." he babbled, barely registering what he was saying. The need to come was taking control of his whole body. He had been waiting all night and he couldn't wait anymore. His mind flashed back to those accidental touches as Alex had helped him into the front seat, those long looks across the table and those lip licks where he couldn't decide if it was hotter if Alex knew he'd seen or not.

Alex smiled. "Oh, you're begging so beautifully, my love," he mumbled. "If you can be a good boy maybe I'll let you come later tonight. But I'm not quite there yet. Keep up your sweet begging, though, and I will be." Alex had never considered himself to be much of a dom, but sub John was simply delicious. Alex was relishing his every move and sigh as he writhed underneath him. He lowered himself down a little onto John. John arched his back.

It was barely any stimulation, just a brushing touch, really. But it sent John over the edge. The pleasure was unbearable as he spent himself in streaks all across his stomach and then down Alex's throat, his boyfriend quickly attaching his lips back to the head of his cock when he noticed John was coming.

"Fuck, Alex!" he cried, bucking up and gripping his lover's hair tightly in the throes of his pleasure. "God!"

At length, Alex pulled off with a pop. He smiled one of those deadly smiles that made John fall head over heels all over again, just the corner of his mouth and Alex knew it was sexy. "Well, not quite," he said smoothly.

"What?" John asked breathlessly.

"Not quite God. Now, how about we hang out for a little and then maybe you'll be ready for a round two? I'm still horny as shit, so..."

John giggled. "Okay. What were you thinking of?"

Alex pondered a moment, then dug around in some side compartment in the back seat of his car. "You smoke?"

"I  _what?_ _"_

"Do you smoke weed?"

"N... no..."

"Would you... want some? Might take your mind off things."

John blushed and squirmed, lying naked with his knees out of the way awkwardly. He felt elated after his orgasm, like he was made of clouds.

_Is that what it's like to be high? Am I about to find out?_

He laughed.

"What?"

"I can't believe I have a stereotypical rebellious boyfriend."

Alex turned back, offended. "Stereotypical? John-"

"Shh, Alex, I was kidding." John drew his boyfriend's face into a kiss although Alex tried to struggle out of his grip. When their lips parted, they were both smiling, though neither of them had expected it. They remained silent as Alex produced a small joint and lit it, taking the first hit. The sweet smell was filling the car, and John wondered if he could open a window. As he was deliberating, Alex reached across him and opened it.

"Do you want to try?"

"I- I... Yeah."

"Okay, well, just sort of... breathe in a little bit..." Alex gently passed the joint to the other boy. He was straddling him, leaning down, his adoration evident in every facial feature. John's hand shook and he put a hand on his cheek lovingly. "It's okay..."

John put the joint on his lower lip. Edged his mouth shut.

_Am I wasting it? Gee, I bet this is expensive, I better hurry-_

He inhaled. He felt strange, but not the way he'd expected a high to be. There was just a hot feeling in his lungs, sort of a blooming feeling, and he was exhaling again, the smoke trailing out of his mouth. His throat felt dry. He coughed.

"Okay?"

He swallowed. "I guess." Slowly the high started to spread as he took a few more hits, started to fuzz his movements and linger on his tongue. He was enjoying it, if only because of the thrill of doing something illegal.

_That sounds really straight-laced. Who knows. I feel... I feel nice._

"Can you pass the weed?" Alex mumbled after a few minutes and took a drag of it. "Hm," he sighed against John's chest, reaching over to roll down the other window and let more smoke out. He dug one hand into John's warm, soft curls, holding the joint with the other.

_Where did I ever get this idea? Oh... yeah... I was wondering if John's curls smelled like weed because they looked like they did, and then they didn't. I hope he likes it, because I do. I love him so much._

"Listen, John, I want you to know you're the best thing to possibly happen to me this year, and ever," he said slowly.

_I wonder if John's even listening._

"Baby, I love you so much, and you know I don't do relationships. I don't even really like people. But you're so perfect, you know... so beautiful, handsome... I think I should keep you around forever maybe, if I ever amount to anything, then you can be there for me so I don't go crazy."

John's voice wasn't exactly lower, maybe a little rougher, and slow. "You are crazy."

Alex laughed a little. "I am, but without you... I'd be too crazy. I couldn't do it."

John noticed he blushed more when he was high. He felt like he could say anything on his mind and Alex would just keep leaving occasional kisses on his chest and stroking his hair and telling him how much he loved him, and he was in heaven. "I love you too."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Y'know, do you ever wonder what would happen if..."

"If what?"

"If we stayed together till senior year and we went to different colleges?"

At first it sounded like Alex wasn't going to answer. Then he drew a sharp breath and said, "That's not going to happen, baby. Forget about it. I'm going to stay with you, I promise."

"You will?"

"Because I love you."

They kissed, and John felt like he might fall asleep. Alex was even hotter high, his pupils dilated just a little more than usual, his face not quite so emotive. John liked it for a change. Normally Alex looked worried, or angry, or happy, or sexy. Now he was just Alex and an in-love smile.

"You ready for round two?" Alex was putting out the joint.

_His voice gets deeper after a while. Oh God, now I am. Am I going to fuck this gorgeous man? Is he going to fuck me?_

John was a little breathless.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah. Fuck me, Alex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys guys if anyone want to leave a prompt for me just put it in the comments :D I'm making no promises cause I'm actually an asshole and I hate myself but I will try to get to it!! Also if I do do one should I make separate fics or a big prompt thing with different chapters cause idk

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy, and hungry for comments... Pls feed my family with validation  
> In all honesty I would love if you commented how you liked it bc I'm kinda new to this and I am totally open to your thoughts! xx
> 
> Make sure to check out the corresponding Marliza High School AU in part 2! :D


End file.
